Heroes
Rarity '''Common''' Ash [[Heroes#Ranged|Strong vs Ranged]] Class: Valiant, Hunter Helmar [[Heroes#Heavy|Strong vs Heavy]] Class: Champion, Warrior Rosalina [[Heroes#Magical|Strong vs Magical]] Class: Chaotic, Mage Sola [[Heroes#Light|Strong vs Light]] Class: Rebel, Rogue '''Rare''' Aeron [[Heroes#Ranged|Strong vs Ranged]] Class: Dark, Hunter Anaara [[Heroes#Support|Strong vs Support]] Class: Chaotic, Alchemist Blaine [[Heroes#Heavy|Strong vs Heavy]] Class: Maniacal, Warrior Gwen [[Heroes#Heavy|Strong vs Heavy]] Class: Lawful, Warrior Krusa [[Heroes#Ranged|Strong vs Ranged]] Class: Maverick, Hunter Outis [[Heroes#Light|Strong vs Light]] Class: Holy, Rogue Rokara [[Heroes#Light|Strong vs Light]] Class: Maniacal, Rogue Serra [[Heroes#Support|Strong vs Support]] Class: Lawful, Alchemist Tara [[Heroes#Heavy|Strong vs Heavy]] Class: Rebel, Warrior Titania [[Heroes#Magical|Strong vs Magical]] Class: Valiant, Mage Tristan [[Heroes#Ranged|Strong vs Ranged]] Class: Holy, Hunter Wormwood [[Heroes#Support|Strong vs Support]] Class: Logical, Alchemist Zalam [[Heroes#Support|Strong vs Support]] Class: Champion, Alchemist Zoe [[Heroes#Magical|Strong vs Magical]] Class: Champion, Mage '''Epic''' Byrne [[Heroes#Light|Strong vs Light]] Class: Logical, Rogue Grax [[Heroes#Ranged|Strong vs Ranged]] Class: Maniacal, Hunter Grimm [[Heroes#Support|Strong vs Support]] Class: Dark, Alchemist Lars [[Heroes#Heavy|Strong vs Heavy]] Class: Chaotic, Warrior Nijuro [[Heroes#Heavy|Strong vs Heavy]] Class: Logical, Warrior Pentatonix [[Heroes#Light|Strong vs Light]] Class: Lawful, Rogue Rhiannon [[Heroes#Ranged|Strong vs Ranged]] Class: Rebel, Hunter Ulfred [[Heroes#Magical|Strong vs Magical]] Class: Holy, Mage '''Legendary''' Ericson [[Heroes#Heavy|Strong vs Heavy]] Class: Valiant, Warrior Griz [[Heroes#Ranged|Strong vs Ranged]] Class: Lawful, Hunter Gunn [[Heroes#Light|Strong vs Light]] Class: Chaotic, Rogue Herne [[Heroes#Magical|Strong vs Magical]] Class: Rebel, Mage Lanasa [[Heroes#Ranged|Strong vs Ranged]] Class: Logical, Hunter Logan [[Heroes#Heavy|Strong vs Heavy]] Class: Dark, Warrior Millicent [[Heroes#Support|Strong vs Support]] Class: Maverick, Alchemist Vordrai [[Heroes#Magical|Strong vs Magical]] Class: Maniacal, Mage '''Unique''' Alder [[Heroes#Magical|Strong vs Magical]] Class: Logical, Mage Balendu [[Heroes#Magical|Strong vs Magical]] Class: Lawful, Mage Doctor Flox [[Heroes#Support|Strong vs Support]] Class: Maniacal, Alchemist Erinn [[Heroes#Heavy|Strong vs Heavy]] Class: Maverick, Warrior Isstara [[Heroes#Ranged|Strong vs Ranged]] Class: Champion, Hunter Keera [[Heroes#Light|Strong vs Light]] Class: Dark, Rogue Lance [[Heroes#Heavy|Strong vs Heavy]] Class: Holy, Warrior Macleod [[Heroes#Ranged|Strong vs Ranged]] Class: Chaotic, Hunter Classes Alchemist [[Heroes#Anaara|Anaara]], [[Heroes#Doctor Flox|Doctor Flox]], [[Heroes#Grimm|Grimm]], [[Heroes#Millicent|Millicent]], [[Heroes#Serra|Serra]], [[Heroes#Wormwood|Wormwood]], [[Heroes#Zalam|Zalam]] Champion [[Heroes#Helmar|Helmar]], [[Heroes#Isstara|Isstara]], [[Heroes#Zalam|Zalam]], [[Heroes#Zoe|Zoe]] Chaotic [[Heroes#Anaara|Anaara]], [[Heroes#Gunn|Gunn]], [[Heroes#Lars|Lars]], [[Heroes#Macleod|Macleod]], [[Heroes#Rosalin|Rosalin]] Dark [[Heroes#Aeron|Aeron]], [[Heroes#Grimm|Grimm]], [[Heroes#Keera|Keera]], [[Heroes#Logan|Logan]] Holy [[Heroes#Lance|Lance]], [[Heroes#Outis|Outis]], [[Heroes#Tristan|Tristan]], [[Heroes#Ulfred|Ulfred]] Hunter [[Heroes#Aeron|Aeron]], [[Heroes#Ash|Ash]], [[Heroes#Grax|Grax]], [[Heroes#Griz|Griz]], [[Heroes#Isstara|Isstara]], [[Heroes#Krusa|Krusa]], [[Heroes#Lanasa|Lanasa]], [[Heroes#Macleod|Macleod]], [[Heroes#Rhiannon|Rhiannon]], [[Heroes#Tristan|Tristan]] Lawful [[Heroes#Balendu|Balendu]], [[Heroes#Griz|Griz]], [[Heroes#Gwen|Gwen]], [[Heroes#Pentatonix|Pentatonix]], [[Heroes#Serra|Serra]] Logical [[Heroes#Alder|Alder]], [[Heroes#Byrne|Byrne]], [[Heroes#Lanasa|Lanasa]], [[Heroes#Nijuro|Nijuro]], [[Heroes#Wormwood|Wormwood]] Mage [[Heroes#Alder|Alder]], [[Heroes#Balendu|Balendu]], [[Heroes#Herne|Herne]], [[Heroes#Rosalin|Rosalin]], [[Heroes#Titania|Titania]], [[Heroes#Ulfred|Ulfred]], [[Heroes#Vordrai|Vordrai]], [[Heroes#Zoe|Zoe]] Maniacal [[Heroes#Blaine|Blaine]], [[Heroes#Doctor Flox|Doctor Flox]], [[Heroes#Grax|Grax]], [[Heroes#Rokara|Rokara]], [[Heroes#Vordrai|Vordrai]] Maverick [[Heroes#Erinn|Erinn]], [[Heroes#Krusa|Krusa]], [[Heroes#Millicent|Millicent]] Rebel [[Heroes#Herne|Herne]], [[Heroes#Rhiannon|Rhiannon]], [[Heroes#Sola|Sola]], [[Heroes#Tara|Tara]] Rogue [[Heroes#Byrne|Byrne]], [[Heroes#Gunn|Gunn]], [[Heroes#Keera|Keera]], [[Heroes#Outis|Outis]], [[Heroes#Pentatonix|Pentatonix]], [[Heroes#Sola|Sola]] Valiant [[Heroes#Ash|Ash]], [[Heroes#Ericson|Ericson]], [[Heroes#Titania|Titania]] Warrior [[Heroes#Blaine|Blaine]], [[Heroes#Ericson|Ericson]], [[Heroes#Erinn|Erinn]], [[Heroes#Gwen|Gwen]], [[Heroes#Helmar|Helmar]], [[Heroes#Lance|Lance]], [[Heroes#Lars|Lars]], [[Heroes#Logan|Logan]], [[Heroes#Nijuro|Nijuro]], [[Heroes#Tara|Tara]] Effects Acid Burn Deals ### damage for 3 turns [[Heroes#Armor|Strong vs Armor]] Burn Deals ### damage for 3 turns Expose Take 25% more damage for 3 turns. Focus Boosts critical chance by 25% for 3 turns. Freeze Prevent all actions for 1 turn Fury Boots damage by 25% for 3 turns. Poison Deals ### damage to health for 3 turns Protect take 25% less damage for 3 turns. Regenerate Restores ### health or armor for 3 turns Stun Prevent all actions for 1 turns. Weaken Reduces damage by 25% for 3 turns Strong vs ... Deals an additional 1.5x (Will be update to 2.0x in next update) damage to target. Acid Armor Burn Expose Frozen Heavy Light Magical Poison Ranged Stun Stunned Support Weaken =